Independence Day: Resurgence of the wings
by EndlessPossibilities57
Summary: Twenty years ago, we were attacked by evil dragons; intent on destroying us, but we stopped them. Since then the world has recovered, merging dragon tech with our own to make a defense program to protect us in the event of another attack. But when they return with unimaginable force, it will take everything we have. We stopped them once, can we do it again? (on hiatus)
1. Recap

Recap

* * *

Twenty years ago, the world stood on the edge of destruction. We were nearly wiped out by dragons from another planet, the Pyrrhians. They arrived in a giant ship one forth the size of the moon; several smaller ships, each fifteen miles in diameter, detached from the mothership and headed for earth. the ships entered the earth's atmosphere. The world was in a panic at the large balls of fire appearing all over the globe; heading for several major cities. These balls of fire approached many different cities, and from their cover emerged several spaceships. Once people saw the spaceships they started to panic. The ships started to hover over many different cities: New York, Washington DC, Los Angeles and many more.

A satellite technician: David Levinson, discovered the visitors were going to attack, thanks to a signal he discovered that was counting down by the second. He and his father: Julius Levinson, made their way to DC, to warn the president and the other people in the Whitehouse after he said he would remain there. Once at the WhiteHouse, David showed the President that the visitors were going to attack and showed him the countdown. President Whitmore walked to a room where a bunch of people, including General Gray and Mister Nimziki, were watching a tv screen that showed a few helicopters approaching one of the spaceships. He told them to call those helicopters back. Before the helicopters could leave, a door opened up on the ship and beams fired out, destroying the helicopters. The people in the WhiteHouse started to evacuate, boarding helicopters to take them to air force one. Once he had boarded air force one, David looked at his computer and watched as the timer hit zero.

Weapon bay doors opened up on the spaceships and beams fired down on, New York, Washinton DC, Los Angeles and several others destroying them. Walls of fire surged outward annihilating anything in their path. Air force one barely escaped the grasp of the wall of fire as they made their escape. A squadron of fighter jets was sent out to unleash a counter-attack on the ship hovering over the remains of Los Angeles. Once the ship was in sight, the pilots fired a volley of missiles, only for said missiles to explode harmlessly against a shield. A door opened up on the ship and dragons came streaming out revealing to us what they really were.

The dragons and fighter jets started to dog fight. The fighter jets tried to blow some of the dragons out of the sky, but they had shields too. The fighter jets were horribly outmatched and had to retreat. Only two jets made it away, but they were being tailed by a couple of dragons. One of the jets was shot down by one of the dragons, but the other flew into a canyon: Captain Steve Hiller flew through the canyon trying to escape the dragon; when he neared the canyon wall, he released his parachute, letting it fall back onto the dragon. He ejected from his jet and it exploded on along the canyon wall; the dragon wasn't so lucky, hitting the top of the canyon wall and went soaring over the ground. Picking up a large rock, Steve walked over and threw it at the dragons head, knocking it out. he saw a lot with a semi out in the distance and would use that to pull the dragon to a base he had seen in the air.

The people on air force one had been taken to a secret military base Area 51. There they met a man: Dr, Okun, who revealed some information on the dragons; he showed them a crashed dragon attack ship they had, as well as the bodies of three dragons. Later Steve would show up with the dragon and Dr. Okun would have it taken into the operating room to try to get something out of its head. But it woke up and Dr. Okun started to scream as it messed with his head. The dragon broke from its restraints and started to attack the people in the room.

President Whitmore and some other men walked into the viewing room, but a white fog obscured their view. Suddenly Dr. Okun was slammed against the glass and the dragon came into view demanding release. President Whitmore tried to negotiate with the dragon, but all it wanted was to destroy us. Then President Whitmore started to scream as the dragon messed with his head, the other men in the room responded to this by pulling out their guns and shooting at the dragon, subduing it. President Whitmore got up saying he had seen what they were planning and gave the order to nuke the dragons.

They launched a nuke at a dragon ship hovering over Huston; it impacted and looked like the ship had gone down, but they sighed in defeat as the ship was still there. When it looked as if there was no hope David had lost all faith, but when his father said something to him it gave him an idea. He had everyone come down to the hanger with the dragon ship, once everyone was there, he showed them how he had found a way to take down their shields; by infecting their systems with a virus. He showed them his plan to take the dragon attack ship up to the mothership and once there, he would upload the virus that would filter down to all the ships below, and that he would set off an explosion to destroy the mothership. Using Morse code, they told people all over the world the plan the had, and to be ready.

Outside Area 51, people were prepping for the attack and President Whitmore came out and delivered a speech that rallied everyone, David and Steve were getting ready to fly the dragon attack ship up to the mothership. Once there they began to upload the virus, down on the ground General Gray informed President Whitmore and the other pilots that the virus was being uploaded. Once the virus was in General Gray told President Whitemore it was clear to engage. President Whitmore fired a missile and it streaked towards the ship only to exploded against the missile. Everyone gave sighs and were ordered to disengage, But president Whitmore wasn't ready to give up and fired another missile.

Everyone watched the missile streak toward the ship and cheered when it made contact. All the other jets came back into formation and they all fired a volley of missiles at the dragon ship. Once the missiles made contact dragons and dragon attack ships came streaming out of the launch bay, and the Fighter pilots engaged. The fighter pilots kept hitting the ship with missiles but it wasn't doing enough. When the weapon bay doors on the dragon ship started to open and began to charge. President Whitmore and a couple of other fighters went to destroy the weapon before it destroyed us. President Whitmore fired his last missile at the weapon but it missed.

Another pilot went to fire a missile at the weapon, but his jet was destroyed before he could fire it. Once it looked like they were out of mislies General Gray told the pilots over the intercom to get away as fast as they could, but President Whitmore wasn't ready to give up, asking if anyone had a missile. A man spoke over the intercom to President Whitmore and out of a collum of smoke emerged Russell Casse in his fighter jet with a missile ready to go. Using the guns on their jets, President Whitmore and a couple of other fighters cleared a path so Russell could get to the weapon.

Once Russell was in range, he tried to fire his missile but it was jammed. Looking down at a picture of his kids and decided to make the ultimate sacrifice; he flew his ship into the weapon blowing it up and causing a chain reaction that took out the entire ship. General Grey told the people working morse code to tell everybody else how to take out the dragon ships.

Up in the dragon mothership, the attack ship Steve and David were in wouldn't undock so they decided to launch the nuclear missile they had and blow up the ship, David entered the launch codes for the nuke and fired it. The missile fired, and once it made contact with the docking terminal in front of them, the ship they were in was torn free. Now that they were free of the dock they made their way back to the exit, being chased by dragon attack ships the whole way. They narrowly escaped through the closing doors and made their way back to earth. Behind them, the missile went off, destroying the mother ship, David and Steve braced themselves as they were caught in the blast.

Down on earth, people all over the world cheered as the dragons had been defeated. In Area 51, President Whitmore walked into the control room and General Gray told him the good news. When President Whitmore asked him about Steve and David, General Gray grew solemn. But a man working the radar informed them of something he was picking up.

President Whitmore and the others were on a couple of trucks heading to investigate when in the distance they saw Steve and David walking away from the dragon attack ship. Stopping the trucks everyone got out and went to Steve and David, President Whitmore congratulated them. and then they all turned and looked at the dragon destroyer that lay in ruin before them.


	2. They're coming back

They're coming back

* * *

"but as the day when the world declared in one voice. WE WILL NOT GO QUIETLY INTO THE NIGHT; WE WILL NOT VANISH WITHOUT A FIGHT. WE'RE GOING TO LIVE ON; WE'RE GOING TO SURVIVE. TODAY WE CELEBRATE OUR INDEPENDENCE DAY!"

Feugo paused the recording and looked at the rows of dragonets in his classroom. "That, students, was a scavenger known as President, Thomas J, Whitmore, giving a speech that rallied the other scavengers, and ultimately led them to victory.

"They shouldn't have been _allowed _to celebrate their independence day," A young Icewing in the back said.

"They should have all _died_!" Chimed in a Mudwing in the second row.

"Yeah," said all the dragonets in unison.

A Skywing in the back lowered his head and spoke in a solemn voice. "My mom said I had a brother that was part of that mission, and that he was on the command ship when it blew."

A Seawing spoke up. "My father was part of that battle where the scavengers took down that first ship." Several dragonets started talking about the parents or siblings they had lost.

Feugo listened to everything the dragonets said then spoke with a compassionate voice. "Yeah I know, lots of us lost people we cared about that day; _ME_, I lost my best friend in the whole world. But we are going to avenge them; we are going to make the scavengers pay for what they did.

A Mudwing in the front took notice of what Feugo said. "Oh yeah, that ship, Sandwing Queen Sphinx, is working on; it's twice the size of a normal harvester ship." He said. Feugo replied to the Mudwings statement. "That it is." He turned around and got on his computer and brought up a picture of a massive ship.

"The Scavenger Slayer," Queen Sphinx, had ordered work on it eighteen years ago; a matter of months after the failed attack on the last scavenger world. To use it to get revenge on the scavengers, and now after years of work; it's finally ready to wipe them out of existence, and they will _not_ stop us this time.

Just then the bell rang and all the students started to get up from their seats. "Ok students, next weeks assignment is to tell what went wrong during the battle for the last scavenger world; and what they could have done do to prevent it," Feugo said to the students as they grabbed their stuff and left the classroom.

After they left, Feugo began to grade all the work his students had done that day. He was in the middle of checking the answers on the work turned in from the icewing from earlier. When there was a knock at the door. "It's open." He called out, and then the door opened and a beige Sandwing walked in (Feugo's wife) Scarab. caught off-guard, he asked about her surprise visit. "Honey, what are you doing here?"

Scarab closed the door behind her, walked over to face Feugo, looked him dead in the eyes, and spoke. "Feugo, I'm just gonna get straight to the point here, you _need_ to join that mission, tomorrows the last day to signup." He sighs in exasperation. "Scarab, I thought we talked about this, I have _no_ place on that mission; I'm a teacher, not a fighter." seemingly having given up, she made her way to the door, only to stop and ask Feugo something. "Honey, come walk with me in the hall, please."

"But I have to grade these papers." He protested, pointing to the stacks of work in front of him. "Please," She begged him.

"But I..." He continued to protest, but then she sent him a look that told him he had to listen. "All right," he said, giving in. He got up from his desk, crossed the short distance to the door, and came to stand by his wife. Taking his wing; he draped it over her back, as he opened the door for them. They stepped out into the long-empty corridor. The hall had lockers all along the left side, while doors to several classrooms were all along the right. As they walked upon the checkered floor, Scarab spoke up with a soft tone.

"I understand your reluctance to join, you feel that you need to be here for me and the kids, but we'll be ok. The fact is, Scar was your _best friend_ and now you have a chance to help avenge his death, you can't turn it down."

It was true, he and Scar _had _been best friends, they did everything together. He remembered when they first met in school, Scar had been playing with some toy scavengers he had made in arts and crafts and was proceeding to destroy them, being them toys of _"scavengers"_ it made total sense. Feugo saw Scar playing and decided to go and say hi, and asked if he could join in. When Scar told him that they could build a small Scavenger city out of blocks and they could destroy it together Feugo was all for it. They had tons of fun of together, destroying that toy city, and when Feugo asked Scar if he wanted to be friends, Scar said yes. From then on it had been their childhood dream, that when they were old enough, they would join the fight to destroy the scavengers.

But things didn't turn out that way exactly. Feugo met Scarab in their last year of school, and they started going out, and eventually, Feugo dropped the idea of fighting the scavengers in favor of starting a family with Scarab.

"Are you sure you three will be ok?" He finally asked. She took her right paw and placed it gently against his head. "I'm sure." There was now no mistaking it, Feugos decision was clear. "alright, I'll go." He said right before placing his paw over hers and kissing her.

* * *

The next day, Feugo arrived outside the signup camp. it was nothing too fancy, just a bunch of tents in an empty lot. And out on the horizon, was the glimmering jewel itself: The Scavenger Slayer. He had seen many pictures of the ship, but it was even grander in person. A harvester ship unlike any other; it had been created for this reason alone, to finish what they had started so long ago. it had been voted on that instead of colonizing the planet, they would drill out its core instead, because when the scavengers destroyed the first fleet, the planet had been desecrated by the deaths of all those dragons, and was now unfit for colonization.

Feugo crossed the lot and headed for the tent on the farthest right and got in the line for signup. While waiting he took the chance to look around, off to the left of the lot there was a large tent that looked to house equipment and gear for all the dragons signing up. Right across from it, there was a tent where he saw a bunch of dragons eating, so he assumed it was the mess-hall. At the back of the lot, there was a path with a checkpoint leading to the ship. The whole place was alive with activity as dragons went about their business, prepping for the attack.

In his observations, he failed to notice that he was now at the front of the line. Upon realizing this, he entered the tent and looked around, it was fairly empty save for a Stationary camera and a couple of other electronic devices on a table. Walking up to the Rainwing that was waiting behind a desk at the end of the line he spoke. "Hi, I'm here to signup for the mission." He said.

"Name?" The Rainwing asked. "Feugo." He said giving the Rainwing his name. "and how old are you?" The Rainwing asked again. "Uh, 37," Feugo said in response.

After a few moments, the Rainwing spoke again. "Ok, if you'll step back here, we can take your picture and get you your ID badge." He said redirecting Feugo to a camera in the back of the tent. Doing as told, Feugo went and stood in front of the camera. "Ok, now look at the lens." Instructed the Rainwing. Feugo looked at the lens and then there was a flash as the camera went off. The Rainwing then took the photo and proceded to print the ID.

"Now just wait a few moments for the Badge to print out." Said the Rainwing, Feugo waited patently as The Rainwing printed out his ID; and was glad when the printer stopped. " There you go," Said the Rainwing handing Feugo his ID badge. "You are now _officially_ part of the team."

"Thanks," Feugo replied. Then he looked at the Rainwing with determination in his eyes "We're gonna make the scavengers pay." The Rainwing returned the look." that we are." Changing his tone, he directed Feugo on where to go next. "Now just head over to the equipment tent and they'll get you all squared away." Thanking the Rainwing, Feugo headed to the tent from before. He crossed the short distance and came upon the entrance to the equipment tent.

Once inside he saw all manner of gear on racks along the sides of the tent: shield packs, plasma blasters, plasma grenades, and other types of weapons, all for solders to take on the mission. He walked to the back of the tent and spoke with a dark brown Mudwing officer to get his gear. "Hello, I was told by the Rainwing over in signup to come to get my equipment." He said showing his ID.

"Ah, another recruit, very well then, go find yourself a shield pack and a plasma rifle, and then go to the check-in." Said the Mudwing.

Doing as he was told Feugo grabbed a shield pack and a burst plasma rifle, placed them between his wings, exited the tent, and started on his way to the checkpoint. As he walked he looked back to the signup tent and saw other dragons inline; it made happy to know that _so_ many dragons wanted to help finish off the scavengers. He reached his destination and handed his Id to a Seawing at check-in; after a few seconds the Seawing handed him back his ID, as well as the location for his sleeping quarters. Upon getting this info, he unfurled his wings, leaped into the air and made his way to the ship. As he flew, he looked off in the distance and saw other signup camps strewn all over the terrain.

* * *

As his destination approached, Feugo set down on a path that led up to the docking bay for the Scavenger Slayer and made his way there. He passed other dragons as he headed for the bay-some coming some going- all lending a paw for the upcoming mission. Upon arriving at the entrance, he marveled at the large gates that lay open for dragons to come and go, he and made his way inside. He passed through the gate and stepped into the hanger, it was a wide-open space, filled with runways. All over the hanger, there were trucks filled with supplies to take on the ship. There was a bridge extending from the middle of the bay, all the way to the Scavenger Slayer. The large hanger reminded Feugo of the day when Scar came back from destroying the last scavenger world, back then he never would have imagined, that the last scavenger world would stop the attack. Crossing the hanger he made his way onto the bridge and headed for the ship.

When he reached the middle of the bridge, he looked down at the long drop to the ground and was grateful he had wings. Continuing on his way, he crossed the remainder of the bridge and came to stop at the entrance to the ship. It was in the shape of a circle, With green lights all around the circumference, indicating it was safe to enter. Passing through the gate, he followed the path down a long circular hallway to a big bridge that branched off in all directions. What he saw next, took his breath away; the inside of the ship was _massive_; everywhere he looked, he could see wide open spaces, huge columns, and platforms all over the place. looking down, he saw all kinds of fields that supplied food and large rivers that spanned the whole ship. Composing himself, and taking his eyes off the amazing site, he continued down the path to the barracks. Nearing the end of the bridge, he came across a large dome with several levels; these served as small cities for the dragons that were joining the mission, there were hundreds of these all over the ship.

Leaving the bridge and heading into the city block, which was promptly titled: CB17. He took a right turn down a brightly lit street, with support beams every fifteen feet, all the buildings on the street were barracks, but his destination was on a different level. passing other dragons going about there work, Feugo turned a corner a headed down a flight of stairs.

Once he reached the bottom, he came upon his destination, there in front of him was the barracks he had been assigned to, walking forward he crossed the street, and headed for the barracks. Reaching the building, he opened the barracks door and walked into a room filled with cots that had trunks in front of them, placed up against plain walls. He walked around looking for a cot, as tons of them had already been taken by other dragons when he was in the middle of the room, he spotted a couple of unused cots and promptly took one. Opening up the trunk at the foot of the cot he placed his shield and rifle inside. As he was putting his gear in the trunk, an Icewing took the cot next to his. The Icewing had a tough air about him, he had pale skin that was covered in battle scars, and there where several holes in his right-wing. Feugo wanted to ask about them but wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"You know it's rude to stare." He said, aware of Feugo eyeing his scars. Feugo stuttered. "Oh uh I-I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stair, I just-." Feugo tried to apologize but was interrupted by the Icewing. "Let me guess, you want to know how I got my Scars?" He said reading Feugos thoughts. The Icewing fell silent for a few seconds as if thinking about something. "Alright." He said in a mildly exasperated tone. The names Scorch, and I got ambushed by a group of scavengers on their twelveth world, they managed to wreck my shield and get in a few good hits before I killed them." The Icewing said in a gruff voice.

"They're cool. Feugo said plainly, gesturing to the scars. "They make you look tough." Scorch looked at Feugo and spoke in a slightly annoyed tone. "I am tough." Feugo thought about the Icewings name for a second ."Scorch, that's uh- that's an odd name for an Icewing isn't it?" He said inquiring about the name.

"My parents had a thing for irony, NOW WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Scorch snaped at Feugo. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Feugo said apologetically. A few seconds after Feugo apologized, Scorch sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I've just- I've been having a tough day."

"It's ok," Feugo told him reassuringly. "So, what's wrong?" Feugo asked. "it's nothing, just personal stuff." Scorch told him. "Thanks for asking though." He told him appreciatively.

All of a sudden a voice spoke over the intercom. "_Attention all crew, this is the Captian_ speaking,_ we are preparing for take-off, you might want to hold on to something." _A few seconds later the ship started to shake, indicating that it was taking off. "HERE WE GO!" Feugo said in anticipation. The ship continued to shake for a few more moments before it settled down. "_Congratulations everyone, we have broken orbit and are now en route to Earth, the last scavenger world" _Once he finished, the room erupted in cheers.

"prepare yourselves scavengers, we're coming for you," Feugo said confidently.


	3. A dash of purple

**PHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo**

* * *

A dash of purple

* * *

Through the depths of space, a signal traveled; a signal that described the defeat of its senders. A signal that desperately called for help; but any help that came, would arrive far too late. From its origin point, the signal spread far and wide; past stars, planets, and moons, and across galaxies. For the longest time, the signal traveled undetected, and it seemed like no one would ever find it; until someone did.

As the signal traveled, it came upon a planet a little bigger than Earth. The planet had four large continents, with great, vast oceans separating them. Down on the northern edge on one of these continents, there stood a large complex nestled up against a mountain; it was rectangular, with an airfield off to the right. Upon the top of the complex, many radio antenna stood ready to receive various signals; and as it just so happened, they were about to intercept a _very_ special message.

Within a room in the complex, two figures sat across from each other, they sat patiently, each anticipating the others move. Suddenly, one of the figures slammed three cards down on the table between them. "I WIN!" He stated triumphantly, sporting a face to go with it. The other figure, startled by the others proclaimed victory, tried to object.

"WHAT! NO!, YOU DIDN'T WIN! That's not how the game works; you have to place at least four cards to have a winning move, not _three_!"

"My friend, there _is_ a way you can win with just three cards; if you have BOL." He said gesturing to the cards he had placed down. The other one looked and saw just _what _was on the cards, one had a slash across it, one had an arrow, and the last had a sphere. He had played BOL, he had won. Upon seeing this, he reluctantly relented. "Dang it, I forgot about BOL!" He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I could've won three moves ago." He smiled lightly at his friend.

Standing up, the one that lost began to put the cards away. putting them all back in their container, he made his way to a shelf that hung across the back wall of the room. There were two beds on either side of the room in the back corner, as this was the two's room. next to the door was the table and chairs where they had been sitting at. and two closets could be found at the feet of both beds. Setting the cards down, the other one spoke up.

"We're not gonna play again?" He asked from his seat.

"Dude! We've already played five times!" He said with a slight hint of exasperation in his voice. The other replied. "Yeah, but I thought we were having a good time?"

"We were, but I wanna do something-" Whatever he was about to say was quickly cut off as something started to play over the intercom.

"_Perhaps it's fate that today is the fourth of July..."_

What was that?" asked the one sitting in the chair. Suddenly another voice came over the speaker.

"_You two, get up here, we've intercepted a distress signal, a distress signal, from the Pyrrhians."_ The two of them exchanged silent looks. if the Pyrrhians had sent a distress signal then they _had_ to look into it. Gathering their barings, they exited the room and started down the long hallway. As they made their way down the hall more lines of audio could be heard over the speakers, and due to the metal structure of the base, the words bounced off the metal walls, making it sound all echoey and ghostly.

"_You will once again be fighting for our freedom..."_ Curiosity filled the one who lost the game and he picked up his pace; upon seeing this the other followed suit and caught up with his friend.

"_Not from tyranny oppression or persecution, but from annihilation..." _Reaching the stairwell, They began their trek up to the control room. All the while more lines of audio played.

"_We're fighting for our right to live..."_

_"We're fighting for our right to live..."_

* * *

**INDEPENDENCE DAY:  
**RESURGENCE OF THE WINGS

* * *

The two reached the top of the stairs and found themselves in a large circular room, the lights on the domed ceiling were dimmed, casting the room in shadows. In the center of the room was a round elevated platform with ramps leading up to it, all around the edge of the platform sat control terminals, and in the dead center of it, surrounded by several other figures, sat another terminal with a large blinking light.

Making their way up the ramp, the two were greeted by the others in the room.

"Ok, that's everyone, can we see what this signal is all about now?" A female voice asked impatiently.

"Yes, yes we may." Came the voice that had called them all up here. Taking his scaly hand, he pressed the button and a holographic image came into being above them. The image depicted a star system with eight planets, it then zoomed in on the third planet from the sun. It showed images of a battle that raged on all over the globe; as well as Pyrrhian ships going down all across the planet. And as all these images played, a being spoke."_But as the day when the world declared in one voice, WE WILL NOT GO QUIETLY INTO THE NIGHT, WE WILL NOT VANISH WITHOUT A FIGHT. WE'RE GOING TO LIVE ON, WE'RE GOING TO SURVIVE. TODAY WE CELEBRATE OUR INDEPENDENCE_ DAY!"

The one who activated the hologram wondered aloud. "The Pyrrhians created their shields a little over a thousand years ago, and since then _no one_ has been able to stop them, how did they find a way around the shields?" He asked as he watched the message repeat itself.

One of the group speaks. "Do you think they're the ones, do you think they can do it?" He askes.

"Doubtfully." A new voice cuts in. "We have been searching for thousands of years for a way to defeat the Pyrrhians; and no species, not even us, has been able to, so why would this race be any different? And on top of that, the Pyrrhians will no doubt attack them again; and the second attack is one _nobody_ has ever managed to stop, so I suggest we get to them before they do." The speaker turned to another that was in the room (the one that lost the card game) and spoke.

"Do you think you can lead the mission to their planet?" He askes.

The one being spoken to walked forward, The light from the hologram reflecting off his purple scales. "You bet." Spyro the dragon replies.

* * *

**BOOOOMMMM, bombshell dropped.**


	4. 2038

2038

* * *

In his home in Morristown, Virginia, Thomas Whitmore shot up from his bed screaming, it was a long fearful scream that ended with him take a deep gasp to recompose himself. As he took a smaller gasp, he turned over in his bed to reach for his cane that rested against the nightstand. As he grabbed his cane, several objects could be found resting on the nightstand: A TV remote, his watch, a home phone, and a book titled: The LUFTWAFFE: A History. But, the most interesting thing was that several pieces of paper had a circle drawn on them, with a line going down the middle, the pen used to write them laying nearby.

Leaning on his cane, he got out of his bed and proceeded to put on his slippers. After he got up, he made his way across his room to the table that stood in the corner, in front of the curtained windows. Once there, he set his cane down on the table, which was littered with more papers of a circle with a line down the middle. Grabbing his robe from the chair, he proceeded to put it on. After doing so, he walked out of the room, leaving his cane.

* * *

The Washington Monument stood tall and proud as the sun's rays shown down on DC, the names of all the soldiers who lost their lives in the war of 2018, were engraved into the Monument. Across from it, and at the other end of several large lawns separated by stretches of stone, stood the United States Capitol, rebuilt after it was destroyed twenty years ago.

"_The countless lives we lost in the war of '18' did not perish in vain, they inspired us, to rise from the ashes as one people, of one world."_

The near horizon was dotted with buildings big and small, with bladeless helicopters, and ships with cylindrical bodies that had long arms attached to them, which were known as tugs, could be seen flying all over the place.

"_For twenty years the world has seen no armed conflict, Nations have put their petty differences aside, united we've rebuilt our families, our cities, and our lives_

Down on the lawns, trucks were littered all over the place as people were preparing for the twentieth anniversary of humanity's victory over the dragons. Large TVs had been set up at the edges of the lawns, as well as two large, curved bleachers, and a podium set up in front of the Capitol. Flying over the preparations, a helicopter flew over the Capitol building, in the direction of the Washington Monument. Turning right at the Monument and passing over a monorail line (which could also be found at the other side) the helicopter flew towards the Whitehouse, landing on its grounds.

_"The fusion of human and dragon technology not only enabled us to defy gravity, and travel with unimaginable speed, it also made our planet, finally safe again."_

Within a room in the Whitehouse, surrounded by her secret service, President Elizabeth Lanford stood in front of the window, reading the speech that had been set up for her. Turning to look at Patricia Whitmore, Thomas Whitmore's daughter, the President complimented her upon her work. "Great speech Patty."

"Thank you, Madam President." Came Patricia's reply.

just outside, a man was being led to the room where the President was currently occupied. Stopping just in front of the door, the secret service agent that was leading the man turned around and spoke to him.

"One moment." He said before walking into the room, leaving him with another agent that waited by the door. As he waited, the man's gaze came to rest on a portrait of Captain Steve Hiller. Shortly after he left, the secret service agent came back. "We're ready for you sir."

Upon entering, the man was greeted by the President. "Captain Hiller." She said shaking his hand. "Welcome to the Whitehouse." She said smiling.

"It's great to be back." Dylan Hiller replied, also smiling.

"I can not tell you how proud we are to have you flying our flag up there." Said the President.

"It's an honor Madam President." He told her.

"Your father was a great man, he'd be so proud. Think you know the secretary of defense." She said, indicating to Reese Tanner.

Turning around, Dylan greeted the man. "Sir." He said as he shook Tanner's hand.

"Nice to see you again son." Said Tanner returning the handshake.

"I know I don't have to introduce you two." The president said, pointing to Patrica.

Dylan chuckled and walked up to Patrica, who visibly smiled as they both embraced each other in a hug. "Moving up in the world," Dylan stated, about her position.

"Says America's knight in shining armor!" She shot back.

"You're the one that's back in the Whitehouse." He commented.

"yeah as an employee I don't _quite_ get the same benefits as when I lived here." She said wittily.

Smiling at her comment, Dylan's attention was averted as the agent came back and tapped him on his shoulder. "Captain."

"Yeah?" Dylan asked as he turned around.

"We're ready for you." He said indicating to the table in the middle of the room where everyone was sitting.

"Thank you," Dylan said as he started to make his way over there. But before he could get far, Patrica called back to him.

"Dylan, be nice to Jake when you see him up there." She told him after he turned to look at her.

He didn't answer and turned back to join the others.

* * *

Two hundred and thirty-eight thousand miles away, a group of tugs is pulling a giant space laser above the barren, uneven surface of the moon. Inside one of these tugs sat Jake Morrison, who was rubbing his finger against his left temple as he waited for this task to be over.

As he sat there, a woman's voice came in over the intercom. "Moon tug #ten confirm position."

He buzzed in." Seven miles and closing." He replied. "The slowest trip of my life." He added after the connection was cut.

"Hey cheer up," Charlie said from across the tug as he woke up from his rest and made his way to the front. "There are worse things you could be doing then towing a half a trillion-dollar weapon."

Yeah, well I need a little more stimulation." Jake replied.

Charlie shot back."Hey, you know, I didn't have to follow you up here!" He said as he put away a blanket.

"Yeah you did, you get lonely without me!" Jake replied bluntly as Charlie returned to the other end of the tug.

"I was the youngest valedictorian, in the history of the academy. I could have been stationed anywhere, like San Diego, you know beaches, surfing!" His face baring a big grin, Jake pointed out a flaw in Charlie's proposal. "You've never surfed a day in your life!"

"But I'm a fast learner, and I got great balance, like a cat," Charlie said, countering Jakes comment

"Cat's hate water, Charlie!" Jake shot back as he pushed some buttons on a touchscreen.

* * *

As the tugs made their finale approach, everyone down in the Space defense station watched as the massive canon slowly moved into place. "_Four percent reverse thrust," _Jake said over the mic.

"_Rodger, tug ten reversing thrust, four percent." _A woman confirmed over the mic.

_"The tugs and the weapon are on final approach."_ Came the voice of a man, his voice echoing throughout the base.

Within the bases control room, people around control terminals monitored the progress of the tugs. One of the men in the room addressed the Commander of the base, Jiang Lao. "They're in position, sir."

As the weapon began to set down, the woman from before spoke again. "_Docking in three...two...one." _There was a metallic thud as the weapon settled into place, red lights on the weapon dock turning to green now that it was in position. Clamps on the dock started to retract, to lock the weapon in place.

Jiang Lao spoke to the people in the tugs "Initiate uncoupling sequence." He told them.

"_all tugs, disengage." _came the woman's voice again. Up in tug ten, Jake pushed some buttons on the touchscreen while Charlie manned the arms in the back. As they started to pull away from the weapon, Charlie spoke to Jake. "You realize that there are only thirty-six women on this moon base?"

"I'm sure one of em will eventually come around pal," Jake replied while he tried to guide the tug away from the weapon. Turning around to look at Jake, Charlie continued. "You know, it's not like they all rejected me, I happen to have standards." suddenly the screens flickered and the lights turned red and there was a _clang_ as the tugs clawed hands caught on the weapon, pulling it out of alignment.

"Whoa, What did you do?" Jake asked, alarmed.

"Nothing!" Came Charlie's response.

"That didn't sound like nothing!" Jake disagreed.

In the control room, one of the monitors showing the cannon beeped and went red, showing that the weapon had begun to fall in the direction of the base.

A woman in the control room spoke. "Tug #ten collided with the weapon!"

"The clamps have stoped, they're not responding sir!" Said the man from before.

Taking initiative, Jiang Lao issued out commands to the tugs. "All tugs, take evasive action, pull back, pull back!"

Up above, all the tugs pulled away from the cannon as it fell; that is, except for one. Back in tug #ten, Jake watched as the cannon fell; and saw where it would land. "Charlie it's gonna crush the base!"

"_I said PULL BACK!"_

"Aw, that's a negative sir!" Jake replied. Going into a dive; Jake turned the tug around and went to intercept the cannon.

"THIS ISN'T A FIGHTER JAKE!" Charlie yelled frantically.

"DON'T REMIND ME! Jake yelled back as he faced the cannon.

Charlie's end of the tug came to face the control room window and Jiang Lao spoke to him over the mic. "Lieutenant Miller, what are you_ Idiots _doing?" Throwing up his arms, Charlie replied to the commander."I DON'T KNOW SIR!"

Pulling forward on the controls, Jake flew full force at the cannon.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! THIS IS HOW I DIE!" Charlie screamed as the distance between the tug and the weapon closed dramatically. Once they reached the cannon, Jake used the tugs arms to grab onto the cannon; the clawed hands clamping down onto it. Putting in thrust, he began to fight the fall of the weapon; letting out a gasp as it's weight bore down on them.

"Sir he's slowing the fall!" Said the woman in the control room as she monitored the console.

As the cannon continued to fall; Jake thought fast and gave Charlie a heads up on his course of action. "Go to your happy place, I'm kicking in the fusion drive!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WE'LL BURN-UP!" Charlie yelled back. Jake responded accordingly."YEAH, IT'S VERY POSSIBLE!" Flicking some switches, Jake began to put the fusion drive into action. The engines kicked into overdrive as a green mist began to pour from them; propelling the tug forward.

"AHHH COME ON!" Jake screamed as he fought to push the cannon back into place. All the screens in the tug went red; displaying warning signs that the engines were overheating. As the tug slowly began to push the cannon forward, Jake started to laugh in disbelief. "YES! YEEESSSS, IT"S _ACTUALLY_ WORKING!" He gave one final laugh before the tug pushed the cannon back into place; the clamps retracting to lock it down.

Charlie Untensed; letting his body loosen up as he relaxed from the terrorizing experience.

"I honestly didn't think that was gonna work!" Jake said bluntly.

* * *

Within the hangar bay, people went about their work running diagnostic checks on tugs, unloading equipment, and preparing vehicles for takeoff. Jake and Charlie stood near their busted tug, which was venting smoke from the engines. walking through the hanger entrance, Jiang Lao stormed in the direction of the two. Charlie took notice of this and spoke to Jake.

"Aw, shit, Jiang's coming in hot and he's got that _look_!" As Jiang Lao approached them, he shouted lines in his native language.

"He knows we don't speak Chinese, right?" Jake asked Charlie under his breath. When Jiang Lao got closer, Jake greeted the commander with a calm attitude. "Phew, that was a close call, sir!"

"You almost got us all killed!" Came his furious reply.

"Uh yeah but then I _saved _everyone!" Jake shot back smartly.

"You don't get credit for cleaning up your own mess." Jiang Lao leaned in and looked Jake in the eyes. "And you destroyed one of our tugs."

"Uh, actually sir, if anybody's to blame-" Charlie tried to set the situation straight but was interrupted by Jake. "Sir I lost my focus it won't happen again."

"No, it won't, your grounded until further notice!" The commander replied before taking his leave. As he walked away, Jake called out to him in a joking manner. "Can I still watch TV or...?" Turning to face his friend, Charlie spoke, trying to understand. "You didn't have to take the fall."

"Yeah, well, he already hates me why break tradition?" Jake said softly as he turned away and left.


	5. On approach

**Fun Fact, I originally pronounced the wings of fire world as (FEAR-UH) But now I've come to learn that it's actually (PIE-REE-AH)**

* * *

On approach

* * *

Smoke and fire blotted out the sky as the pyrrhians carried out their assault on the last scavenger world, earth. Bodies littered the streets as, Mudwings, Icewings, Sandwings, Skywings, Rainwings, and Nightwings all worked together to destroy the scavengers. It was glorious, seeing all the scavengers suffer and die, watching as their world fell around them, as their cities burned. It filled Feugo with satisfaction, he relished this, that he was here, that he was a part of the carnage.

They had arrived on earth a short time ago, and the scavengers were woefully unprepared. They stood no chance against them; upon arrival, they crushed any resistance the scavengers had, leaving the planet undefended. setting down upon the earth, the Scavenger Slayer tore up several cities as it landed, resulting in millions of deaths. After it landed, they began the process of drilling for the core, as well as sending out countless battalions to wreak havoc on the scavengers before the end.

Feugo was part of one of those battalions; he and hundreds of other dragons had been sent to attack a city on the planets northern hemisphere, a city the scavengers called Chicago.

Making his way down a ruined street, his claws clicking on the concrete ground, Feugo scanned the nearby area for surviving scavengers. taking a look around, he searched for a spot where a scavenger could be hiding, he checked inside abandoned vehicles that lay littered all over the street, but he found nothing, looking to the left he took in a wall of buildings, all on fire and crumbling. The other side was pretty much the same, buildings burning and crumbling, but at the end of the street, there was a cluster of bushes that the fires had not yet reached. Quickly dismissing the bushes (for they seemed too small to hide a scavenger) he turned to leave, but as he did so, he thought he caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. Turning his gaze to the bush, he studied it, straining his eyes to see even the tiniest detail, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Just as he was about to give up, he saw it, something at the edge of the bushes moved.

Being as quiet as possible, he slowly made his way over, being careful not to step on any broken glass in the process. Reaching the side of the street the bushes were on, he kept close to the burning buildings, using the loud crackling fire to mask any sounds he might accidentally make. Reaching the end of the street the bushes were now in sight, crossing the short distance left, he came upon the spot where he saw movement. Upon close inspection, he could see specks of blood on the leaves, confirming that something was here. Approaching the bushes, he peeked his head over the top and found what he had been looking for.

Hiding among the bushes was an adolescent female scavenger. There was blood pouring from a gash on her arm, and her body was covered in various burns and scrapes. Growling, Feugo stepped over the bushes, alerting the female. Her eyes fell on him and she screamed, scrambling to her feet she tried to get away but Feugo was too fast. grabbing her leg between his teeth, he dragged her back as she thrashed to get free. As she fought, she kicked him in the nose a couple of times, making it twitch and drawing a little blood, in response to this he brought his hand up to his nose and rubbed it to get rid of the irritation.

Taking a look at the back of his hand, he saw the blood from his nose smeared all over it. Growling in annoyance as he looked at the girl, he decided to get it over with. Letting go of her leg, the wound left by his teeth gushing blood, he wrapped his claws around the girl's torso, earning screams of fear as he squeezed her in his grip.  
Placing his teeth on her neck, he dug into her flesh and tore her throat out, ending her pitiful life.

dropping her corpse, he licked the fresh blood of his lips, savoring its taste. Exiting the bushes, he was about to make his way forward when all of a sudden the ground shook and he felt a huge rumble. Before he could wonder what was happening, he heard a voice over the radio, a voice that belonged to none other then Sandwing Queen Sphinx herself._ "Attention all tropes, the Earth's core, is _ours!" As soon as she said this, the air filled with the triumphant roars of dragons all over, joining in, he roared as loud as he could, letting his voice overlap with all the others.

After a couple of minutes, the roars began to die down until no more could be heard. Cheering internally, Feugo turned back the way he came and headed back into the burning city, looking for more scavengers to kill.

* * *

Groggily lifting his head, Feugo slowly awoke from his dream, returning to the real world. Sitting up, the realization that everything that just happened was a dream, began to set in. "_yeah, that's how it's going to end!" _Feugo said to himself with confidence as he thought back to his dream.

Throwing off the covers, he got out of bed and set his feet down on the cold metal floor. Crossing the barracks, he made his way to the restroom. He let his eyes gaze around the room, it was devoid of life, everyone else that slept in this barrack had already woken and left. It felt so lifeless, usually, he didn't sleep in so late and woke up right around when everyone else did, but he had spent the previous night hanging out with a couple of his buddies from a different barrack, a couple of Mudwings and an Icewing, and wound up losing track of time. And now here he was, all alone in this empty, dark, cold, room with nobody to talk to but himself.

Reaching the restroom door, he turned the handle and went inside. It was disgusting, the tiles were all dirty and sticky, the showers all covered in grime. The toilets were the worst, he hated it when some careless individual would use the restroom and leave bodily waste on the seats without even bothering to clean it up. Heading over to one of the stalls, he opened the door to check on the state of the unit. Deeming it fit to use, he headed in to take care of his business.

Once finished, he exited the stall and went over the sinks to wash his hands. Looking down at the bowl of one of the sinks, he nearly gagged, someone had brushed their teeth and had left the toothpaste froth all over the bowl and... oh gosh, was that bloody snot! Holding back last night's dinner he checked the next sink: it was clean.

Having washed up, he exited the restroom and made for the door. Turning the handle, he exited the barracks and headed out into the steel streets beyond. Upon leaving the barracks, his eyes were assaulted by bright floodlights affixed to the ceiling, meant to simulate sunlight in the dark ship they currently called home. But those lights could never compare to the light put off by a star. Oh, how Feugo longed to feel the sun's warm rays on his scales, to just relax on a nice chair and let all his worries drift away.

But that couldn't happen just yet, they had a job to do, and none of them could rest till it was done. As he made his way down the street, he passed by several other dragons all going about their own business. He saw mostly Skywings and Sandwings, but he did see a few Mudwings and Nightwings here and there. As he neared the stairwell, he was waved down by a Rainwing friend of his. She had lime green scales with peach colored wings and frills. Turning away from the stairs, he headed off to greet her.

"Feugo, hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, Sprite, thanks for asking." He replied.

"So... where are you heading off to?" She inquired.

I was heading up to the mess hall, gonna grab a bite to eat and see if I can't find Scorch and the others." He stated.

Shuffling her feet anxiously, she bit her lip, as if she wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out. Feugo took notice of this and spoke. "Sprite, is there something you wanna say?"

"I GOT A DATE!" She blurted out finally, her face bearing a big grin.

Feugo found himself grinning too, as this news made him feel really happy for her. "That's great, Sprite!" He told her.

Still grinning, she continued to speak, her voice laced with excitement. "You know that Nightwing I told you about, the one that I said would never notice me? Well, I'm not as invisible as I thought, because he just asked me out! He had wanted to ask me out for a while but couldn't work up the courage! That was the whole reason I never asked him, talk about irony!"

As he listened to her talk about her date, his mind wandered back to Scarab and his kids. It had been two years since he had left, and he missed them terribly. He hoped they were doing all right without him.

Suddenly, Sprite snaped her clawed fingers, bringing him back to reality. "Feugo...you listening?"

Being snapped out of his thoughts, he brought his attention back to Sprite. "Yeah...I am, I'm happy for you." He said to her.

"We're going out tomorrow, gonna go to a restaurant, and maybe go for a fly if we have time." She stated happily.

"I hope you have a good time." He told her. Glancing back at the stairs, he decided that it was time to get going. "Hey, I gotta get going, ok, catch ya later?"

"Alright, Feugo, see ya!" She said before she walked away, an obvious bounce in her step, she was excited about that date of hers.

Having wrapped up his talk with Sprite, he made his way back to the stairs. Placing his foot down on the first step, he gazed up at the flight of stairs that awaited him. Taking the next step, he began his trek up to the mess hall. Most city blocks were comprised of four floors, the bottom two were barracks, the third was home to stuff like clubs, arcades, and theaters, and the fourth was the mess hall. That's where Feugo was headed, he was hoping to find Scorch and the others at one of the restaurants they had on board: Verris. It was one of the group's favorite restaurants from back home, and they had been lucky enough to get some on the ship.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he quickly turned the corner and began to climb up the next flight to the third floor. He turned again at the next set of stairs, only taking a second to glance around at the third floor. There was a club to his right, it's neon lights and signs attracting all kinds of dragons as the music drifted out its doors. Right across from him was the arcade, Sprite, himself, and a couple of other friends would hang out here constantly, trying to see who could get the highest scores on all their favorite games. He could hear the beeps and chirps coming from the arcade as dragons put in coin after coin to continue there game.

Right in the middle of the room sat a large fountain spouting water; plants, and benches surrounding it. Honestly, the third floor was just a mall.

getting back on his way, he hurried up the stairs and came to find himself at his destination. Setting foot in the mess hall, his nose was assaulted by all the smells wafting up from all the grills, fryers, ovens, and stoves in the area. He looked around the circular circumference of the mess hall, at all the restaurants and stalls, tables where dragons sat eating, and the rooms open ceiling. And right in front of him was the restaurant where he was headed.

Walking forward, he passed by several dragons and food carts as he navigated his way toward Verris, it's red neon sign lighting the way.

Coming to a halt, he stood at the entrance to the restaurant, the smells from within begging him to come closer. As he looked for his friends, he took in the features of the restaurant. The walls were covered in blue and red strips, photos adorning them. bright lights are shown down on the room, bathing the place in a warm glow. Waiters would come to and fro, taking customers' orders and bringing food back to them. Dragons sat in booths lining the walls, waiting for their food.

Looking through the window, Feugo spotted Scorch and the others sitting in a booth in the back right corner. Pushing open the glass doors, Feugo made his way into Verris. Stepping into the restaurant, Feugo was greeted by the hostess, she was a seawing with seafoam colored scales and a light blue underbelly. The hostess greeted him as he approached, a smile plastered onto her face.

"Hello, can I help you get seated?" She asked him.

"Um..sort of, I'm here to join that group in the back." He said pointing at where Scorch was sitting with the others.

Following his finger, she saw the group and nodded her head. "Alright, you can move on then."

Thanking the hostess, Feugo walked past her and made his way to Scorches booth. As he got close he could pick up on what Scorch was talking about with the others.

"Yeah, and that's not all, apparently after the first attack, the scavengers dared to _REBUILD_ all the cities we destroyed!" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, then it looks like we're just gonna have to destroy them all over again!" Feugo said with a grin on his face as he strolled up to the booth.

Scorch and the others greeted Feugo as he approached, with Scorch scooting further down the booth to let Feugo sit. "Feugo, you arrived just in time, we were just about to order."

Taking the offer, Feugo sat down with the others.

"Did you hear, they sent out scans in the direction of earth, and they found out the scavengers have dared to use _OUR_ tech to defend their planet!" Said Mudball, a big dark-scaled Mudwing.

"Your kidding?" Feugo asked surprised, his eyes growing wide.

"No, I'm not!" Mudball replied. "They've got a ring of laser cannons circling the planet, they have a defense station on the moon, they merged our technology with those fighters they have, and so much more!"

"The nerve of them!" Feugo said, disgustedly.

Before they could continue their conversation, an Icewing waiter walked up to the booth ready to take their order. "Hello, are we ready to order yet?"

"Uh... I think so?" Scorch told him, letting his eyes drift over the other occupants of the booth, checking to see they were ready.

"Ok, so what would you like today?" Asked the waiter as he took out his notebook ready to write down their orders.

Feugo listened as the waiter took their orders: Scorch was getting a fish sandwich, Mudball was getting soup, and the other member of the group, a Nightwing, ordered nachos.

When it was his turn to order, Feugo had a small, internal panic attack. Grabbing the closest menu; Feugo flipped it onto a random page, scanning the array of foods available. He kept looking at the page until he came across something that he found appetizing. "I'll have the Chicken salad." He said, looking up at the waiter, who then wrote it down on his notebook.

Having taken their orders, the waiter left the booth and headed for the kitchen, leaving Feugo and the others waiting at the booth.

* * *

After eating their food, they remained at the booth for a little while longer. They talked about various subjects, such as who they thought the best Queen was, who they thought would win in the four-hundredth Pyrrhian games, or what would happen in the _EXTREMELY _unlikely event the scavengers managed to stop them _again._

Eventually, though, the group began to disperse: first was Mudball and the Nightwing, followed by Feugo and Scorch.

Having gone their separate ways, Feugo found himself wandering around the mess hall aimlessly. He had stopped at a cart to grab a churro, and as he waited his gaze fell onto the edge of the mess hall, to the open decks that looked out on the ship they now lived in. Paying for his food, he found himself wandering over to the decks, taking small bites of his churro on the way there. Walking out onto the deck, he slowly made his way over to the handrail and gripped it tight.

Looking down, he suddenly let out a small gasp, taking in the long drop- -which he judged to be at _least_ three hundred feet- - he _again_ found himself grateful to have wings. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he looked out at the massive ship. As he stood there staring at the massive fields that stretched for miles, he failed to notice that someone had walked up and placed themselves right beside him.

"It's quite a view, isn't it?" Scorch said. Earning a slight flinch from Feugo at his sudden appearance.

"Yeah, it is" Fuego replied, getting over the initial shock.

"hard to believe we're so close!" Scorch said. "Just another day till we reach Earth, and it's game over for the scavengers."

"I for one, can't wait." Feugo began. "Because the sooner we reach earth; the sooner I can avenge Scar...and the sooner I can see my family again." He finished with longing in his voice.

Putting a hand on Feugo's shoulder, Scorch looked his friend in the eye and let loose a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you'll see them again soon." He said softly, showing sympathy for Feugos plight.

"Thanks," Feugo replied, grateful for his words.

They didn't speak again after that, choosing to remain silent as they looked out at all the fields and rivers beyond.

* * *

Up in the center of the Scavenger Slayer, Sandwing Queen Sphinx walked through her ships' main passageway. Stepping out into a spherical chamber, she walked down an illuminated catwalk and came to stop on a round platform. At the edge of the platform, a podium with a panel on it stood erect. On the panel, a big red light could be seen blinking. Crossing the platform, she made her way to the podium and brought her finger down on the blinking light. As soon as she did this, the panels of the chamber erupted in lights as all sorts of images sprang to life.

Pressing a button on the podium, she looked to one of the screens as a video call came through, revealing the face of a Skywing.

"Dicer, why have you called me?" She demanded.

"I'm so sorry to have disturbed you, your majesty, it's just we found something that we think you'd like to know about." He replied under her ice-cold stare.

"Continue then." She said intrigued.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. Bringing up an image of the earth, he zoomed in on the northern hemisphere. "Now, after we found out that the scavengers have been using our tech, we started to search for any hidden secrets they might be hiding...and we found this."

On the screen was an image of a scavenger compound, and from within they were picking up life signs...dragon, life signs.

"Survivors!" She said in disbelief.

"They're being held captive!" Dicer said. "What should we do?"

Sphinx thought for a second, her brain-racking over what to do to help them. "Ok, shortly after we land, we'll send out a battalion to free all the dragons trapped in the compound." She said swiftly.

"Very well your majesty," Dicer said, bowing his head.

Just as he was about to hang up, Queen Sphinx stopped him. "Dicer, do any of those captives have an implant in their heads?" She asked suddenly.

Turning towards a computer and pulling up a file, Dicer checked to see if any of the scanned captives had what Queen Sphinx mentioned. Upon going through the files, he turned to face Queen Sphinx and nodded his head. "There is one, your majesty." He told her.

Upon hearing this a smile crossed her face. "Through my own implant, I can send a message to this dragon trapped on earth, tell them that we're coming to free them all!" Turning back to Dicer, she addressed him in a firm voice. "Dicer, you may now take your leave, I have some business to attend to!"

"Yes, your majesty!" Dicer replied humbly before he cut the call.

Once he was gone, Queen Sphinx brought her hand up to the panel and turned off the screens; Throwing the room into darkness. Now with nothing to distract her, she sat down. she sat quietly for a moment, then, reaching out with her mind, sent a message to the dragon with the implant.

* * *

On earth, within the dragon prison inside Area 51, a dark red Skywing lie quilty in its cell. As it lied there, something came to it from a distance far away, something was calling it. Snaping his eyes open, Scar formed a sinister smile. letting out a bone-chilling chuckle, Scar spoke in a sinister voice. What did I say scavengers, What did I say?"

* * *

**Here's a new chapter. Now I need to say, the chapters where I'm just copying off of resurgence aren't going to be as good as the original stuff I do, I just can't seem to make chapters like (2038) as good as the chapter above, I have a hard time adding depth to the existing work in independence day, so don't expect those chapters to look as good as chapters like this.**

**And also, I have been working on my writing skills because I hope to someday soon write a book. I'm not _too_ worried about little grammatical mistakes because I can get an editor for that, what I need to work on is the structure of the story, describing things with good detail, and making sure that it's written well. So if my writing ever reaches a point where you think it might have a shot at getting published( or close to it) I'd really appreciate it if you told me. Because I still have a long way to go if I actually want to get my book out there, I still have a lot of stuff to get better at, and I'd appreciate a little help.**

**I couldn't figure out how to make EM dashes on the platform I'm using, so I improvised with a couple of hyphens.**


	6. Update: On hold

To anyone that reads this story, I am sorry to inform you that I am putting Independence day: Resurgence of the wings, on hold.

I'm switching my focus to my other story, The Fated, for the foreseeable future. This new story is something that I'm really invested in, and I want to spend my time advancing its world and story.

But even though I'm putting this on hold, I will eventually come back to it. You shouldn't expect a new chapter for at least a few months, but I promise that I will get back to this story before the year ends.

I'm sorry if this news upsets you, but as I said, I _will_ come back to this eventually.


End file.
